


living dying future

by mendaciousmind



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lee Hongbin, it looks like we meet again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	living dying future

Incessant knocking was the last thing Sanghyuk needed. He groaned and rolled over to face the door of his government issued apartment, rubbing his face with his hands. "Lights 50 percent." He commanded the AI system as he scrambled to his robe and slippers. The lights came to life with a swift click and illuminated his white studio. He heard the doors slide open and he sighed. There were only three people who could enter his flat, one being the government and the second being out of the country. Kyungri strode into the apartment, her grey sneakers squeaking on the hardwood flooring. 

"You're lucky I can open your door otherwise I would have killed you." She threatened, jabbing her finger into Sanghyuk’s chest. In return he smiled at her sheepishly. 

"Sorry, late night. I had a rough hunt last night." Instantly Kyungri frowned and furrowed her brows. It must have been bad for Sanghyuk to even somewhat admit it was bad. He looked her in the eyes, before turning around and throwing his robe off to reveal ugly gashes all across his shoulders. 

"You should have called me, I would have cleaned these for you." Kyungri sighed pushing her colleague to the bathroom. She sighed again after flinging all the cabinets open, only to find iodine, gauze and a sewing kit. 

"You really need better first aid supplies you know." She joked, shaking the bottle of iodine and tearing open gauze packets.

"I know." Was the only reply she got for a while besides hisses of pain from the younger man as iodine was poured onto gauze to clean the wounds. The fluorescent lights were making Sanghyuk nauseous after a while, reflecting off every surface in the white bathroom. He vaguely felt Kyungri sewing up his mangled back, and began to squeeze his eyes shut. 

"This hurts like a bitch." He groaned, and felt her give him a sympathetic pat on the back. 

"So why are you here, you obviously didn't come to stitch me up." He asked Kyungri, and she paused momentarily. 

"I have orders from the government for you regarding your next hunt. You're teaming up with a single letter prisoner for this one." She said, as she finished the stitches in his back. 

"They want me to do what?" Sanghyuk deadpanned, turning to Kyungri who pursed her lips in response. 

"You know how dangerous they are!" He grumbled, chewing the inside of his lip. 

 

"I know. You're with prisoner X, hunting a demon. High class." She responded handing him a package of papers. His eyes narrowed as he flipped through to the file on the mission. 

"They can't expect me to work with him, I won't do it." He muttered dropping the papers on the counter. 

"You have to, or they'll turn your chip on." Sanghyuk was silent after that, and grabbed the papers as he stalked to the living room. 

"I know that you brought him in years ago, and this is upsetting but it's our job. The only reason we're not brainwashed like the rest of the world." She called from the bathroom. Sanghyuk knew she was right.

Being a bounty hunter for to government has never been his profession of choice, but he prefers it to living in ignorance. The entire population of the planet had went from seven to one billion in a matter of years in the 22nd century. Mutations and mechanical nightmares roamed the earth picking off survivors one by one. The rich decided to develop pockets of family and friends in protected cities across the globe. There were only 17 cities still livable, and they were encased in industrial grade steel and bulletproof glass to let brief sunlight through. Most of Seoul was high rise apartments and factories, producing technology and defense systems, though the outer slums did exist. All the population were chipped, most of the time it was turned on allowing them to forget the horrors outside the dome. The only exceptions were the poor, government officials and bounty hunters. Sanghyuk was born in the slums of Hong Kong, but was shipped to Seoul and was never chipped until he began work. (‘Work’ was a light term.) He was sold by his family so he didn’t starve, and they received food and shelter the rest of his life span as a hunter. Sanghyuk really didn’t mind his job, he had a place to live and friends. 

 

Sanghyuk thumbed through the pages of the file more carefully pursing his lips looking at the file of the convict that was oh so familiar, bringing back images of the rain and fear, the smell of singed flesh and- 

“Lee Hongbin, it looks like we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back bitch
> 
> (it's been like a year sorry my friends)


End file.
